


Boy In Luv

by dipdopofthedip



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Gavin is a pan disaster smh, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, apparently connor and gavin just get adopted idk, connor is a Distinguished Gay, gavin has a type, so does Connor, yes the title is a kpop song fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopofthedip/pseuds/dipdopofthedip
Summary: Gavin always did have a thing for dorks.ORthe dumb au i was gonna write eventually it was this or the full moon au





	1. So Fucked

The thoughts buzzing in Gavin’s head consisted of 3 things.

One; he really should have majored in agriculture.

Two; he should’ve requested to not have a roommate.

And three; He already hated Detroit.

The white buzzing from the surrounding crowd was blocked out by deafeningly loud music playing from Gavin’s headphones. Classes started the next day; he had one day to settle into his dorm, meet his-eugh- new roommate. He couldn't stand the idea of living with someone for a whole year, but he enrolled far too late to be picky. 

He would’ve preferred robotics, but avoiding his brother was a larger priority.

He had a choice. Avoid the dorms for as long as he could, or deal with his fate head-on. Yeah, he wanted to get into his dorm, his would-be safe place if he didn't have an entire other human being breathing his air. But then, he seriously wanted to make as little contact as possible with whoever he had to deal with. He didn't think anymore of it when he saw a vending machine in a corner. He made a move to walk to it, but panicked internally when he saw two people standing by it. 'Fuck it', he thought, 'I want a damn Gatorade'. 

He moved to push past the people standing right where he needed to be. He felt their eyes on his back as he inserted a one dollar bill into the machine and punched in the code for a bottle of Gatorade. He turned around to find the two studying him.

“The fuck do you guys want?” His tone didn't leave much room for being friendly, but the two still managed it. 

“You seem lost. Like, really lost.” The woman had on a studded leather jacket and a lacey pink shirt under it, paired with a black leather skirt. It was weird, but Gavin had seen some weird shit just in his first few days of being in Detroit. Some questionable fashion choices didn't raise an eyebrow. “Lost?” he questioned. He wasn’t "lost", he just really didn't feel like meeting his roommate.

“Yeah,” the man standing with her chimed in. “You looked really out of it before you went on a Gatorade mission.” 

'Fuck',Gavin thought. 'I'm not gonna lose these guys.'

The woman smiled warmly, which almost threw Gavin several feet back. Warmth? Directed at him? What the fuck? The woman nodded to the man next to her. “That's Chris. I'm Tina. Are you a first year?”

Gavin hesitated. “...Yeah?”

Tina gave Chris a look. A look that says “that's our baby now”. Gavin watched the face journeys forming a weird conversation.

“What's your name?”

Gavin cracked open his Gatorade and took a huge swig before answering.

“Gavin. Resident asshole.”

“Well, Gavin, Resident Asshole. You're tiny. Small. A baby. We are adopting you now. We're your college parents now. Get into it.” Tina spoke fast and assertively, leaving no room to argue. Chris seemed to accept his fate. 

“Pfft, so what, are you guys married or some shit?”

Chris choked out a laugh. “Yeah, for tax benefits. She's gay as fuck dude.” Tina pulled open her jacket to reveal a rectangular patch, striped with various shades of pink and red. “So, so gay.”

Whatever tension was holding onto Gavin suddenly released him. He felt free to talk now. A nice excuse to avoid his dorm. Tina ranted about her girlfriend--apparently she made the patch-- and Chris casually input bits about his fiancé, a woman named Cassandra who Chris seemed to admire endlessly. 'Must be nice', Gavin thought.  
They were deep in conversation about despacito memes when Chris pulled his phone out and winced. “Fuck, it's eleven o’ clock. I gotta go, I haven't cleaned my dorm since last year.” The mention of dorms made Gavin feel sick. Dorm. Roommate. People.

“Shit, really? Dude, I have class at seven! Fuck, fuck, FUCK GOOD NIGHT GUYS!” Tina bolted for a hallway that Gavin assumed led to the women's dorms. Her boots, which her covered in chains, jingled loudly. Chris made his way down another hallway, the hallway Gavin would eventually have to go down. Eventually. He could stand by the vending machine all night, right?

About 30 minutes later, just when he was dozing off on the floor, a janitor snapped his fingers in Gavin’s face. “Go to your dorm or I'm gonna pour this dirty mop water on you.” That made Gavin scramble up, mumbling an apology to the janitor, who simply smiled at him and went on his way. Gavin took a deep breath. Dorm. Roommate. Person.

He slowly trekked to the door marked with the number listed on his schedule. There was a slip of paper taped to it. It read, ‘Occupants: Gavin Reed & Connor Anderson’. Connor? Was he roomed with a frat boy? Fuck, this wasn't gonna go well. He moved his hand to the doorknob before he could convince himself not to. He turned it and pushed the door in, eyes scrunched shut and breath held in.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a lanky, pale boy look up from a laptop and turn his head to the door. Gavin felt the breath he was holding in being almost punched out of him. No, no, NO, this couldn't be happening. 

His roommate was fucking adorable.

His expression gave away that he was surprised. Was he not expecting Gavin to show up? His wide eyes were a rich shade of chocolatey brown, staring with curiosity at this new specimen. It felt like he was analyzing him. His eyes were shielded by a pair of black, metal frame glasses. His hair, a silky brown, was messy and unkempt. That hurt Gavin physically. He'd have to teach the fucker to upkeep his hair better. 

When Gavin moved his gaze down, he felt heat rushing to his face. He was wearing a hoodie, clearly too big for him, with the words ‘Detroit Police Department’ written on the front. He didn't appear to be wearing pants. HE WASN'T. WEARING. PANTS.

Gavin cleared his throat before he allowed himself to combust. “Uhm. Shit. Hhhhhey, uuuuuh, Connor right? I'm uh. I'm Gavin, you have to deal with me for the next like 8 months.” He felt himself rushing his speech. He wanted to get his shit unpacked, not keep looking at Connor’s bare legs, which were...completely smooth??

Connor gave him a small smile. “Hello, Gavin. I hope we can get to becoming friends at some point.” He looked back down to his computer, typing ridiculously fast. Gavin wondered what he could be doing that he was typing that fast.

His bags were all laid out on the bed. One bag was filled with his clothes, another his electronics, mostly backup headphones--the boy could not keep a pair for more than a month--, and a small but really full bag stuffed with haircare and skincare products. When you regularly bleach your hair, you have to moisturize it or else that bitch is cracking off in pieces.

He unpacked everything, slipping his shirts and jeans onto hangers and setting it all into his closet, which was thankfully on the opposite side from Connor’s. He set his hair and skin shit on the counter in the bathroom, mildly disgusted at the small amount of products Connor had put there-- a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash, and a comb. He designated the left side (the smaller side) to be Connor’s, and the right side to be his. He left most of his electronics in the bag, save for his phone charger and an extra pair of headphones. 

He cast a glance to Connor, who was still typing on his computer. From where Gavin stood, he could see that he was typing out… a short story? Taking a peek at the word count, he corrected himself. A really fuckin’ long story. He slipped back into the bathroom to take a shower. He shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He slid down against the door and sat on the tile for a moment. He was roomed with a tall, lanky, dorky, sweet guy.

He was so royally fucked.


	2. No Fucking In Your Dorm

The thoughts in Connor’s head consisted of three things.

One; he needed to look for his classrooms and meet his professors.

Two; he had to get his bags sorted out. The mess would drive him nuts.

Three; who the fuck was Gavin Reed?

He sat in the dorm room, on his bed, scrolling through Instagram to see if he could find his new roommate. However, the name Gavin Reed only brought up private accounts. He had nothing to go off of, so he would have to meet him without any clue as to how to act around him. This could go very, very badly.

His sleuthing was interrupted by a Skype call from The Idiots (the idiots being Cole, Caleb, and Dallas. Dallas didn't take too kindly to being included among the idiots). Connor considered ignoring the call to continue his searching, until his phone dinged and a notification popped up.

caleb:if u dont answer im gonna tell dad u watch french gay porn

Connor raised his eyebrow. Would Caleb really be wrong?

Internally admitting defeat, Connor clicked the ‘accept call’ icon. He was met by the faces of his brothers, who were all huddled around the computer so that they could see.

“CONNOOOOOR!!!” Cole yelled immediately. Connor groaned, reaching to turn down the volume.

“Hey bro, how’s college?” Caleb asked. “Figure out who your roommate is yet?”

Connor sighed. “No, I don't know who my roommate is. All I got is a name and I can't find him online. There aren't even any bags in here. I'm not even sure if he's coming.”

Dallas spoke up, ever the intelligent one of the four. “Have you looked on anything except Instagram? Maybe on Facebook?” 

Caleb gagged at the mention of Facebook. “It's a first year college student, not a fucking fossil, Dally.” 

Dallas wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Why the fuck do you have to call me that?” Caleb gestured to his T-shirt (which said “Stay Gold, Ponyboy” in golden lettering), as if it held the answers to every question ever. Dallas scoffed, the fond look in his eyes betraying him and his attempt to appear annoyed.

“Why do you gotta know who your roommate is? Why's it important?” Cole piped up, confused.

Dallas smacked Cole lightly. “You know how Connor is, he's gotta know that stuff. Anxiety, that stuff.” Cole reached around to hit Dallas back, but Hank called out from the kitchen.

“You two start fighting again and I'm gonna put ricotta in Caleb’s lasagna.”

“Why only mine?!”

“They hate hearing you bitch about it.”

Connor listened to his brother and father bickering for about a minute, chatting with Cole about whatever ran through his brain.

“So you're allowed to leave?”

“THERE'S NO SEATING CHART?!”

“Everyone in college is an adult? That's lame.”

Connor loved talking to Cole. Even if he was only 12, he was full of energy and was always willing to ask questions; very intellectually stimulating. It was easy to see that even with his lack of scholarly knowledge, he was an intelligent boy with immense potential. At the moment, however, Cole was going on about a battle royale game that was popular. The intelligent boy was currently overtaken by a little kid, as it should be.

Their conversation about strategies--rather, Connor rambling about strategies and Cole showing him his stats on his phone-- was interrupted by Dallas tapping on Cole’s shoulder.

“You do remember why we called him, right?” Cole’s face went blank for a second, before brightening up with a smile that overtook his face. “Yeah,” Cole said, “I'll get Dad and Caleb.”

Connor sat in confusion while he listened to the mess of voices coming from the kitchen. After a minute or so, his brothers filed in, led by his father, who had a smile on his face. Connor relaxed at the sight of him. 

“Hey Con. You all settled in?” Hank questioned. 

“Ah, yeah. I don't have all that much to unpack in the first place, I'm pretty much good.”

“That's good.”

Hank inhaled deeply before he began his Important Dad Speech.

“Alright, so you're gonna be alone. Obviously you got the mystery guy in your dorm and whatever authority is on campus, but I'm not there. I can't make sure you're following my rules.”

Connor lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

“However, I wanna give you some guidelines.

First of all, no drugs. No drinking. No more all-nighters than you can handle, you fucking night owl.” Connor pouted at that. He couldn't help that he was practically nocturnal. 

“Now, here's an important one; no fucking in your dorm. No fucking at all. If you get a goddamn STD in your first year of college I'm gonna kick your ass.” Caleb broke into a fit of coughing and laughing. Dallas reached over to cover Cole’s ears, to which Cole responded with, “Dude, I'm not five.” Dallas scoffed. “You're twelve and that doesn't make it better.”

On the other end of the call, Connor was bright red. He knew his dad would mention this, but it still embarrassed him to no end. It wasn't like he was capable of any of that anyway, he didn't enjoy the implication that he would do that stuff in his dorm--with another person present-- either.

“Connor, I just want you to be safe, okay?” His voice was laced with concern. Connor sighed in defeat.

“Okay, Dad.” 

Connor spared a glance to the clock on his computer, and his eyes widened. It was 5 o'clock, and he should’ve been exploring the campus by now. “Guys, I've gotta go. Love you!”

Dallas and Caleb groaned, while Hank returned the ‘I love you’ wholeheartedly. Cole smiled in the way only he could; it took up his face and made him seem a thousand times brighter. It was Connor’s favorite smile in the world. “I love you bro, have fun! Don't get a… Dad, what was that called?” Hank shushed him with a ‘hey-hey-hey’ and opted to leave Cole questioning what an STD was until he would be forced to tell him later.

Dallas and Caleb gave small ‘love you’s and they hung up, ending the call at an hour and 47 minutes.

Connor closed his laptop, standing up and releasing what would be classified as a scream. He didn't know why he had to be as loud as possible when he stretched, but if he didn't screech at the top of his lungs, it didn't feel like he stretched. Connor slid on a pair of comfortable sneakers and made his way out to check out the campus.

As he entered the commons area, a head of light hair caught his eye. The boy to whom the hair belonged was speed-walking in the direction of the men's dorms. Connor took note of his appearance; he looked tired. He wasn't sure from where he was, but he looked like he had eyeliner smudged around his eyes, likely not having bothered to take it off. Connor couldn't help but think how attractive the boy was. His ears were lined with piercings, and there was a slit in his left brow. Connor’s musings were interrupted when the boy went around a corner and he lost sight of him.

Connor walked around the school for a couple hours, meeting his professors, making absolutely sure he knew what they expected of him. When he walked into his robotics class and met the professor, he noticed an uncanny resemblance to the boy in the hallway. They had the same face shape. He said his name was Elijah Kamski, but that he was fine with it if his students called him Elijah. He was friendly, and mentioned that he didn't give a shit about deadlines. Grades all got put in a week before the semester ended, which was his only real deadline. 

Connor met the rest of his professors, finding that most of them were enjoyable. His psychology teacher, however, left him with a bad taste in his mouth. She was an older woman, made impatient by years of working with 18 to 25 year olds. Her name was Amanda Stern, and she refused to be called anything except Ms.Stern. She seemed like she didn't like Connor either, so he supposed the distaste was mutual. He left her room feeling like he had escaped a cobra that was seconds from striking.

When Connor walked back out to the commons area, it was barren, save for three people. Connor opted to move past them, but froze when he heard a soft, “Hey,” a gentle, sweet voice asking for his attention. Connor turned to see a woman with short, silver hair, standing next to a man with eyes that were two different colors.

“Uh… hi?” Connor responded cautiously, immediately wanting to run to his dorm as fast as he could. He had never been good with meeting people.

The man spoke up. “Are you a first year?”

Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. These people had to at least be in their third year, so they didn't have a real reason to be asking, right?

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?”

The woman smiled sweetly. “It seemed pretty obvious. You walked through here 4 times before you found a different hallway.” Connor felt his face heating up in embarrassment. His navigational skills were less than standard. 

“It's fine dude. We just thought you may need a little bit of guidance, you know?” The man spoke now, as though he was talking to a spooked animal. He may as well have been.

“That's nice and all, but I don't even know who you guys are.”

The girl’s face turned a light pink as she realized that she'd neglected to introduce herself. “Oh, right. I'm Kara, that's Markus. Sorry to spring this on you, but if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to tell us.” Just as she said this, Markus’ phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and his face lit up. Kara looked at Connor with a knowing smile and mouthed “Simon” to him. Seconds later, Markus said, “Kara, I need to go, Simon needs me. Oh wait, shit, dude what's your name?” He turned to Connor. Connor barely managed to choke his name out before Markus was running again, yelling, “See you guys, my boy needs me!”

Kara turned to look at Connor. “He's so whipped.”

The conversation took a light turn, every second spent talking to Kara making Connor loosen up a bit. She felt safe. She told him she was studying to be a teacher, and that she adored children. Her face dropped as she told him that she would love a daughter, but couldn't conceive. 

“Oh, that's...probably not something I should tell the kid I just met.”

Connor immediately chose to comfort her. 

“No, it's alright. I'm sorry about your circumstances. I'm sure that when you get the funds to adopt, you'll be an amazing mother.” This seemed to be the right response; she immediately relaxed. 

They talked for another hour, Connor eventually slipping into a rant about his brothers. Kara listened with interest, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Cole. She hadn't had much experience with 12 year olds, but she knew she loved how off-the-wall they could be.

At around 8 PM, Kara’s phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began smiling impossibly wide upon reading the caller ID. “Hey, sorry Connor, I gotta go take this. I'll see you later, ‘kay?” Connor nodded and watched her walk to another hallway, softly speaking into her phone. “Hey Luth, what's up?” Connor could practically feel the fondness dripping from her voice.

Connor took this as his cue to finish settling into his dorm. He made his way to the hallway where the dorms were, looking around for anybody that could be Gavin Reed. He cracked his door opened and stepped inside. There was no Gavin, but there were several bags laid out on the other bed. He suspected he'd be meeting him soon.

Connor slid onto his bed, opening his laptop to open Google Docs and reenter the immersive world of his novel. Well, not “novel”, per se. Nobody would ever see this. It was… far too self-indulgent to publish.Mindlessly, after typing about 4000 words, he pulled his clothes off to change into far more comfortable night clothes; a hoodie and a pair of briefs. He typed in a haze after that point, the words flowing from his brain through his body and into his fingertips, weaving his world for him alone.

After a while, Connor checked the clock. 10:32 PM. Fuck. Dallas would have his head if he didn't go to sleep soon. But fuck it, Dallas wouldn't be on campus to fuck up his life for another 3 weeks. He moved his hands to type again, but stopped when he heard the door crack open.

He looked up to see the blond boy from the hallway.

He felt his stomach drop. The cute boy from the hallway… was his roommate?

Gavin seemed to be giving him a once-over, an examination of sorts. He watched his face go from a stark pale alabaster to a tomato red as his gaze slid down to his legs. Fuck. Connor had forgotten to put on some fucking pants.

Gavin seemed to collect himself, though not completely. “Uhm. Shit. Hhhhhey, uuuuuh, Connor right? I'm uh. I'm Gavin, you have to deal with me for the next like 8 months.” He was talking fast. Connor hoped he didn't seem as freaked out as he actually was. 

Connor managed to save himself from dying, somewhat. He smiled in a way he hoped didn't come off as predatory. “Hello, Gavin. I hope we can get to becoming friends at some point.” He whipped his head back to his writing, hoping his face didn't betray his emotions.

He forced himself not to stare as Gavin unpacked his things, moving to the bathroom to set up his necessities. Connor leaned forward and closed his laptop, pressing his face into his hands to cover the heat, despite the fact that nobody would have seen it anyway.

His roommate was a mess. A mess with soft-looking blond hair and tired eyes.

Who gave him the right to be that cute?

Connor fell backwards and let himself sink into the bed.

He was so fucked.


	3. Oh, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give Gavin a break.

“So you have a cute ass roommate…”

“Yeah.”

“And you're a dumbass so you can't communicate that you want his ass.”

“NO-”

Gavin coughed over his boba. “Why the fuck would I want his ass?”

Tina snickered in response. “You seem like the kind of kid that has issues keeping it in your pants.” Gavin punched her arm for that one.

“Well what do you plan to do about it?”

“About what?”

“Your crush.”

Gavin thought about that for a second.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Tina scoffed in disbelief. “Dude, that's exactly what you're not supposed to do.” She took another long sip of her tea, scowling when she found that it was close to empty. “Just, I don't know, talk to him? Instead of hiding in the bathroom all night.”

“Yeah, like I could do that. This guy is fucking gorgeous, and I look like a raccoon.”

“You could go to sleep before 7 AM.”

“Never.”

Gavin’s phone went off, and when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen, he froze. His brother never texted him; why the fuck was he texting him?

Cautiously, he opened the message.

asswipe(do not answer): Your roommate is in one of my morning classes. How are you faring? I know you like dorks, so I was wondering.

Gavin spat out a mouthful of tea, much to Tina’s dismay. “Dude, just say you don't like it, you don't gotta be gross!”

“Sorry, my gross brother just messaged me about Connor,” he said, wiping his mouth.

“So?”

“We haven't talked in 7 years and he's messaging me about my hot roommate.” Tina cackled at that.

“We can keep talking once we get out of here, the owner of the store won't hesitate to beat you to death with a Swiffer.” 

Gavin smiled tiredly. “Alright, T.”

\----------------------------

Gavin exited his last class of the day with several papers in hand, mostly syllabi and worksheets. It was already 8 PM, and he didn't feel like touching any of it. Maybe Tina was right; he really should've went to bed before the sun came up. He stopped at the vending machine to buy a Monster. The drink rolled out, flying onto the floor. Gavin picked it up, cracked it open, and leaned against the machine to drink it. 

The old janitor walked by the machine with a sour look. “You're not gonna try to sleep there again, right?”

“No dude, I'll leave before midnight, I swear.”

The janitor squinted his eyes. “Make it eleven, asshole.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure whatever, just leave me alone.”

The janitor left, eyeing Gavin suspiciously. Gavin sighed heavily as he brought the can up to his lips.

Yeah, he lived with a hot dude. That didn't mean his life was over. Wait, no, scratch that, yeah it did. He squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck, how was he gonna do this year? He wouldn't even be able to study in his dorm because he'd be hiding in the bathroom to avoid Tall Dorky And Handsome. 

He slid down, settling on the floor. Was it too late to drop out?

“You know there's a dorm for a reason, Gav.”

Gavin snapped his eyes open. “What the fuck-”

“You're supposed to sleep in the dorm.”

Gavin turned his head and came face to face with Asswipe (Do Not Answer). 

“Why the fuck are you bothering me?” He scrambled up, grabbing any and all papers he may have dropped. No, he wasn't about to deal with a dumb crush and his dickweed brother. No, no fucking way.

“Well, we haven't spoken in quite a while.” He raised his eyebrow. “You left me on read, brother. Ouch.”

Gavin took a step back, away from Elijah. “Yeah, that's a sign that I was ignoring you. Take a hint, dude.” Elijah stepped closer, countering Gavin’s attempt to escape the confrontation.

“Come on, you're attending the university at which I teach. Why not take this time to catch up? Did Mom ever come around?”

Gavin stepped away, planning his route around Elijah and to the hallway that led to the dorms. “To what?”

Elijah smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. “You know. Being a b-”

“Shut up, shut the fuck up, Mom isn't in the picture, and you aren't supposed to be either, go the fuck away!” Gavin moved to pass Elijah, and was stopped by a slender hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Gavin.”

Frozen in place, Gavin turned his head to look at his brother.

“What.”

Elijah let out a humorless laugh. “Maybe you don't want to fix things with Mom…” He slowly released Gavin’s wrist. Gavin stood still.

“But I'd still like to have my brother back.”

Gavin still didn't move.

“At least I'll call you my brother.”

Gavin bolted, making a beeline for the hallway leading to the dorms. 

It had been seven years and he was trying to fix things now?

His steps quickened as he got closer to his dorm. This didn't make any sense. He hadn't even texted him on his 18th birthday.

He reached the dorm and threw the door open. He immediately realized his mistake.

Connor sat on his bed, one headphone in, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. He sat up when he saw Gavin’s disheveled state.

“Gavin, what happened? Put those papers down and sit down, you look horrible.”

Gavin cringed at that. “I know I'm ugly but you could be a bit nicer.” He sat down on his bed and threw the papers on the floor. Connor bolted up to pick them up and put them on Gavin’s desk. 

“You know what I meant, Gavin.”

Gavin flopped back onto his bed. “It's just… I dunno, family shit. I don't wanna get into it.” He thought about looking for his headphones, but sighed in defeat. He didn't want to move right then. Connor stayed silent as he moved to sit back on his bed.

“...You wanna watch a movie?”

Gavin turned his head to shoot Connor a confused look. “Uuuh, I guess? What movie?” Connor turned his computer toward Gavin to let him see the section of Netflix he had pulled up. Foreign films.

“Seriously?”

Connor gave a mock-offended look. “Hey, they’re good!” 

Gavin got up and moved over to Connor’s bed. Connor scrolled through the movies in the list, before landing on a movie called ‘The Way He Looks’.

“This one's pretty good, according to Tumblr.” 

Gavin scoffed. “Tumblr?” 

“The movie reviews are helpful, shut up.” He clicked on the movie without waiting for Gavin to say yes. He clicked the fullscreen icon, placed the computer down onto the bed, and leaned back against the headboard. Gavin stayed stick-straight. 

“Lean back, you're gonna get uncomfortable.”

Hesitantly, Gavin leaned back onto the bed, or rather the phenomenally large pile of pillows at the head of the bed. 

As the movie started, Gavin took note of how comfortable Connor looked. It was as if he wasn't sitting with the roommate he met the day before.

An hour passed, and they were barely halfway into the movie. It became clear that there was a romantic plot between the two male leads. Why had Connor picked that movie? Was he into guys? Did Gavin have a chance?

His thoughts were interrupted when Connor’s head fell onto his shoulder.

He froze. Connor was asleep. On his shoulder. Panic filled him. He wouldn't be able to move, how could he? Who in their right mind would move the cute boy that fell asleep on their shoulder?

He watched the computer clock change ten times, and his eyes got heavier. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night.

“..Ey Connor, lemme up…”

Connor didn't even open an eye.

“Dude, I gotta get to my…” He yawned. “Never mind, I'm just gonna stay here… g’night.”

His eyes closed and before he knew what was happening, they were open and the sun was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee hoho i cant write slowburns to save my life aLSO YEA ITS BEEN A MONTH SORRY


	4. Tina's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tina has girl issues
> 
> ((im bad at writing any characters other than connor and gavin leave me alone

The bright sun in Gavin’s eyes was certainly not pleasant. He groaned as his eyes adjusted. Realizing that he wasn't in his bed, he cautiously turned to look down. He realized that he was laying on Connor. 

How the fuck did that happen? Hadn't he been trying to avoid him? He couldn't bring himself to react badly, though. Connor was still asleep. And he looked like a goddamn angel. His glasses had slipped off, and were resting somewhere on the floor beside him. His face unobstructed by the frames was an absolute work of art. He had no flaws to his skin, no dark circles, he looked like a painting. Some part of Gavin wanted to reach up and touch the skin, to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. He managed to control this urge, though.

Connor interrupted Gavin’s internal turmoil by making a little snort noise in his sleep. Seconds later, a quiet whine. Gavin felt his face go warm. Why was he making all these noises? What was he dreaming about? Connor’s face scrunched up. No, that couldn't be legal. That was FAR too cute.

Before Gavin had time to process everything, Connor’s eyes fluttered open. He yawned, reaching his hand up to cover his mouth.

“G’morning, Gavin…” Another yawn, followed by a small smile. “Why are you in my bed?”

Gavin almost panicked searching for an answer, but Connor seemed to remember before he could freak out too bad. 

“Oh. Did you like the movie?”

Gavin snorted in response. “I fell asleep right after the dude started jacking off.” He watched Connor’s skin turn from pale white to a light pink. 

“Oh, I… forgot about that scene.”

An awkward silence filled the air. The atmosphere felt way too stuffy.

“...Well, I'm gonna go get ready for class.”

Gavin lifted himself off of the bed awkwardly. Connor sighed and shoved his head into his pillow. Apparently he didn’t have any classes that day.

Stepping into the bathroom, Gavin took a second to examine himself. His roots were starting to become visible. He cringed at the thought of having to bleach it again and frying his hair more in the process.

“Should I let it grow out…?” he wondered aloud.

He heard movement in the main room and jumped.

Now was not the time to be thinking about his hair concerns. He had class. 

He pushed open the bathroom door, not even caring that he was wearing yesterday's clothes. Connor, however, seemed upset that he would even consider leaving without fresh clothes.

“You barbarian, put on something else! You smell awful!” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“You can't even smell me, dipshit.”

“I left the warm embrace of the pillow for two seconds and smelled death.”

Gavin felt his face warm up with embarrassment.

“...Fair point.”

\---------------------

“Yo T!”

Tina looked up from her phone to search for the owner of the voice calling for her. Her eyes met a disheveled Chris. God he needed to start running more or he would die on his way to his 2 PM class.

“Hey dude, what's up?” She hastily shoved her phone into her jacket pocket. She could think about that later.

“Eh, nothing’s really up with me. You?”

Tina wrapped her fingers tighter around the phone in her pocket.

“No, yeah, it's fine on my end.”

“How are things with Victoria? You said shit was going bad?”

She froze. Yeah, of course.

“Yeah, no, it's fine. We’re trying to figure things out, y’know? You don't need to worry about my situation, focus on Cassy.”

Chris opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud, “Hey fuckers!”

“Ay!”

“Yo, Gav! How's the hot roommate situation?” Tina inquired. She snickered upon seeing the irritation that immediately struck his face.

“Ugh, he's even worse than before! We watch one movie and he thinks it's okay to talk to me!”

“...So he's supposed to watch a movie but not make conversation?” Chris questioned.

“Shut up, dickwipe.” He brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Is two weeks too late to find another place to live?”

“Yes.”

Gavin groaned loudly, causing everyone within a 1 mile radius to turn their heads in confusion. 

Tina’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out with shaky hands. Her breath stopped when she read the message.

Vic<3: idk we might just need a break? like we can still talk ig but i wanna see what feels better idk

“T? You look pale. You good?”

Her vision blurred. The tears threatening to spill were hot, too hot, they kind of burned.

She blinked them away and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just… need to get some boba, come with me.”

Gavin and Chris shared a questioning look.

“Tina, if something’s happening I wanna know what’s up.” Gavin’s look of concern felt disgusting. 

“God, I'm serious! Come on, the boba craving is gonna consume me.”

\---------------------

“Uuuuuuggghhhhhhhh.”

His muffled voice spread to nowhere. 

God, he would regret skipping this class.

He pushed his face further into the pillow. It was hard to breathe there, but it felt nice.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he first saw that morning. Gavin’s face hovering above his, his brows furrowed seemingly in concentration, his cheeks tinted pink. He pressed his face into the pillow harder. He felt like a 12 year old that just discovered what a crush is.

A small jingle interrupted his gay panic. It was his phone. He removed his face from his cotton paradise so he could check who it was.   
Caleb: yo bitch u find any cute boys? im tryna get a man a bitch is lonely

Desperately wishing to return to his stuffy abyss, Connor typed “Read: 3:21 PM” as a response. A few seconds later the phone dinged again.

Caleb: fuck u too :(( ur just trying to keep all the cute boys to urself

He closed out the chat and opened his music app. Selecting a playlist of instrumentals, he shoved his face right back where it belonged.

\---------------------

“So what, she dumped you?”

Chris punched Gavin’s arm roughly.

“Hey! That's what happened, isn't it?!”

Tina let her head fall onto the table. “My love life ends here. I am empty.”

“No it isn't and no you aren't,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Tina lifted her head to look at her friends. “You don't get it. She bought me my favorite jacket. She made all of my patches. She christened my dorm bed.” Ignoring Gavin’s grossed out face, she continued. “She's like, my whole world.”

“Ha, gay.” Another punch to his arm. “Hey, fuckwad!”

“I just… I don't know what I did. I thought things were going fine but a week ago she started acting like we're just people who know each other.”

A silence fell over the three. Said silence was interrupted by Tina’s phone ringing. The caller ID was “Vic<3”.

She eyed it for a second before picking it up and sliding to decline the call.

\---------------------

The door clicked open and Connor lifted his head just fast enough to see Gavin step in. He had an empty plastic cup in one hand and a bag of Cheetos in the other. He lifted a hand to wave at him, and Gavin gave him a huge smile and a “hey dude”. He seemed like he was in a pretty good mood.

Sitting up, Connor reached his hand out as a gesture to ask for a chip. Gavin narrowed his eyes.

“Nah dude, you can't handle these. These are the hot ones.”

Connor pouted, now irritated. He hadn't eaten and he wanted a fucking chip. “I don't care, I'm just hungry, gimme.”

“Alright, but I'm not getting you any milk.” He reached into the back and scooped out a handful of chips and dropped them into Connor’s waiting hand.

Eagerly, Connor shoved all of them into his mouth at once. For a second, he didn't think they were hot. Then the spice hit all at once. His eyes watered and he started coughing.

“Geez, I didn't expect you to be THAT weak. Ugh, lemme check the fridge to see if there's any milk.”

He set his things down and walked over to the mini fridge by the closet. He crouched down and checked its contents, pleased to find a half gallon of milk laying on its side (it was too tall to fit). Milk in hand, he rushed to the cabinet to grab a cup. “You good in there?”

Connor’s raspy voice agonized his ears. “I'm dying, absolutely perishing…”

“God you're a wimp.” As he said this, he uncapped the milk and poured it into the plastic blue cup. Recapping it and putting it back into the fridge, he called for Connor. Connor, visibly suffering, made his way to Gavin fast. He needily grabbed for the cup and downed it in one go. He fell against Gavin, feigning agony. “Oh the pain, the horror…”

“Get off of me, you drama queen.”

Connor fell to the floor, gripping Gavin’s legs. “I owe you my life.” Gavin shook his leg a bit, knocking Connor off of him. He felt a little bad watching him fall in a heap on the floor.

“Get in bed. I'm tired and your computer is distracting.”

“No, I think I'll go to sleep here. This is fine.”

Gavin shrugged off his jacket. “Yeah, fine. I'm gonna go shower.”

The bathroom door opened and closed. Connor was still on the ground. He felt plenty comfortable there.

When Gavin opened the bathroom door, he found Connor passed out on the floor. God, this guy was a mess.

He dropped the towel he used to dry his hair onto the floor and approached the pile of mess on the floor. Okay, he had a strategy. Just grab from under…

He slipped one arm under Connor’s legs and the other under his back. He took a deep breath and lifted. He was pleased to find that Connor was really light.

He stepped over to Connor's bed and carefully placed him onto the mattress. He pulled the glasses off of his face and set them on top of the nightstand. He stood back to look at him. He momentarily considered the possibility of tattooing Connor onto the back of his eyelids.

He rubbed at his eyes and stepped away so he could slip into his bed. He looked at Connor one last time before switching the lights off.

\---------------------

T: lol she left me a note on my bed  
gavin (local asshole): oh worm? what did it say  
T: she wants to talk to me over lunch. as if we don't live together  
gavin (local asshole): bring me leftovers uwu  
Chris: get your own food , stop mooching off our tragedy lesbian  
T: i cant even say im not a tragedy lesbian  
gavin (local asshole): well are you gonna meet up w her  
T: idk, i might just confront her when she gets home  
Chris: is that a good idea?  
T: my relationship is already in shambles nothing i do can make it worse  
gavin (local asshole): why cant yall just kiss and make up  
T: why cant u and connor just kiss. at all  
gavin (local asshole): damn  
T: oof, she's home  
gavin (local asshole): oh shit lmao  
Chris: good luck  
T: ill tell yall how it goes

\---------------------

“Victoria,” Tina called from the hallway. She watched her tense up immediately.

“...Hi.”

Tina stepped out of the hallway to be in full view.

“Do you feel like talking?”

Victoria dropped her bags by the doorway. “I mean, if you want to.”

Footsteps made their way to the doorway to meet a still, unmoving presence.

“What's the deal, Vic?”

Victoria didn't respond immediately. She pushed past Tina to make a beeline for the fridge and pop open a soda. After a long sip, she turned to Tina.

“I don't think it can work.” 

The way her voice broke betrayed her words.

“You don't think that.”

Another sip.

“It's not gonna work like vodka.”

“You took my vodka.”

She chugged the rest.

“I don't want to talk anymore.”

She tossed the empty can into the trash and walked up the stairs.

Leaving Tina confused and alone in the kitchen.

\---------------------

“So her girlfriend is trying to dump her.”

“Yeah.”

“But she isn't acting like she wants to break up.”

“Exactly.”

Connor fell back onto his bed. This seemed like an easy case.

“Have you ever met Victoria?”

Gavin shrugged. “I went to Tina’s house for some food and Vic walked out almost naked. Like, tits out. Really an unpleasant interruption to my spaghetti.”

“How does she act around Tina?”

“What do you mean?”

Connor exhales deeply. “Does she seem insecure?”

“...Kinda? She always looks kinda sad when I see her.”

Connor snapped his fingers, having a lightbulb moment. “I know exactly what's going on.”

\---------------------

connor: so i know why victoria is trying to break up w you  
T: who are you and why are you trying to counsel me  
connor: hush listen  
gavin (local asshole): he has all the answers trust me  
T: aight  
connor: victoria believes she isnt good enough to be with you   
connor: she wants to be with you but she's feeling doubt about your relationship  
T: ...holy fuck wheres your psychology degree  
connor: let her know you love her. like really let her know  
gavin (local asshole): ugh yes intellectual daddy  
connor:,,  
connor: lmao okay  
T: thx connor, maybe my life wont fall apart under my feet  
connor: no problem:^)

\---------------------

Hands blocked Victoria into a corner.

“Talk to me.”

Victoria slipped out of Tina’s grasp, sweating. “Not right now!”

Tina moved to grab for Victoria’s wrist. “God, stop avoiding me! Can't you just let me talk for like 5 minutes?!”

Victoria glared for a second before looking at her watch. “You have five minutes.”

“Alright, I don't know if he was right or not, but someone told me you might not feel adequate enough for me. I love you more than anything in the world, you're like, the best thing that's ever been in my life.” Cautiously, she moved to place her hands on Victoria's arms and stared up at her. “Please don't leave me?”

Victoria stared blankly at Tina. She reached up to touch Tina’s hand. “I…”

She didn't finish her sentence. Tina’s hand moved up to cup Victoria's cheek. She leaned into the touch. Slowly, she drew her into a tight hug.

They stood still for a minute, gripping each other like they wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

\---------------------

Gavin’s eyes scanned the room. Connor said he was in the dorm, but he wasn't in sight, and the bathroom door was open. His eyes fell on a large lump in his bedsheets. Bingo. 

He ripped back the comforter and saw Connor curled up into a ball with earbuds jammed into his ears. Connor reached up to free an ear. “Hey Gav.”

Gavin raised a leg and kicked lazily at him. “Outta my bed.”

“It's comfier than mine.”

“It's the exact same bed.”

“I'm comfy.”

Seeing no other solution, Gavin slipped under the covers, kicking his shoes off.

“Hey, my bed! Get out, this is my bed now.”

Gavin kicked at his shin.

“Ow. Bitch.”

“I'm going to sleep and if you wanna bother me then go ahead.” He turned over so he wasn't facing Connor. Yeah, it was gonna be hard to sleep with the world's biggest twink next to him.

An hour passed and he felt thin arms slip around his waist. It didn't seem like a conscious action, as there was no coordination.

Somehow, Gavin ended up asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna help me with an established design for victoria dm me @dipdopofthedip on tumblr or ig uwu

**Author's Note:**

> -AGE KEY-  
> Connor-18  
> Gavin-19  
> Tina-21  
> Chris-23  
> Dallas(RK900)-20  
> Cole-12  
> Caleb-18 (Connor's twin)  
> Kara-21  
> Markus-22  
> Simon-22  
> Luther-24


End file.
